Inferno
The Inferno is a combat minigame similar to fashion to the TzHaar Fight Caves that was added to Old School Runescape on the 1st of June 2017, along with an update to the city of Mor Ul Rek. In order to access the Inferno, players must give TzHaar-Ket-Keh a fire cape. This is a one-time fee, so after giving a fire cape to him, TzHaar-Ket-Keh will allow players to enter as much as they want. It should be noted that purple sweets cannot be brought into the Inferno. According to TzHaar-Ket-Keh, he explains that the Inferno was originally a large incubation pool for newly hatched TzHaar to regain memories of their ancestors. The TzHaar found out that the deeper they placed the eggs, the TzHaar emerging from them would gain memories and knowledge of their old ancestors. Unfortunately, they went too far and completely drained the lava, finding an ancient incubation chamber. They decided to place eggs in there, but it completely backfired and caused the creation of new, volatile TzHaar creatures that were extremely aggressive and fought for dominance. The TzHaar struggle against these new monsters and are hesitant to allow JalYt to tackle them. . It is confirmed that logging out during waves will save your progress similar to the fight caves.http://imgur.com/a/uxZ4k Monsters There are new monsters encountered in the Inferno: Wave Breakdown Each wave displays which monster (by level) will spawn. There are 69 waves in total. From waves 1 to 66 are three pillars which the Jal-Nibs attempt to destroy. Any remaining pillars by the end of wave 66 are automatically destroyed by the start of wave 67. * Wave 1.) 3x32, 1x85 * Wave 2.) 3x32, 2x85 * Wave 3.) 5x32 * Wave 4.) 3x32, 1x165 * Wave 5.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165 * Wave 6.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165 * Wave 7.) 3x32, 2x165 * Wave 8.) 5x32 * Wave 9.) 3x32, 1x240 * Wave 10.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x240 * Wave 11.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x240 * Wave 12.) 3x32, 1x165, 1x240 * Wave 13.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165, 1x240 * Wave 14.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165, 1x240 * Wave 15.) 3x32, 2x165, 1x240 * Wave 16.) 3x32, 2x240 * Wave 17.) 5x32 * Wave 18.) 3x32, 1x370 * Wave 19.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x370 * Wave 20.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x370 * Wave 21.) 3x32, 1x165, 1x370 * Wave 22.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165, 1x370 * Wave 23.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165, 1x370 * Wave 24.) 3x32, 2x165, 1x370 * Wave 25.) 3x32, 1x240, 1x370 * Wave 26.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x240, 1x370 * Wave 27.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x240, 1x370 * Wave 28.) 3x32, 1x165, 1x240, 1x370 * Wave 29.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165, 1x240, 1x370 * Wave 30.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165, 1x240, 1x370 * Wave 31.) 3x32, 2x85, 2x165, 1x240, 1x370 * Wave 32.) 3x32, 2x85, 2x165, 2x240, 1x370 * Wave 33.) 3x32, 2x370 * Wave 34.) 5x32 * Wave 35.) 3x32, 1x490 * Wave 36.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x490 * Wave 37.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x490 * Wave 38.) 3x32, 1x165, 1x490 * Wave 39.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165, 1x490 * Wave 40.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165, 1x490 * Wave 41.) 3x32, 2x165, 1x490 * Wave 42.) 3x32, 1x240, 1x490 * Wave 43.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x240, 1x490 * Wave 44.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x240, 1x490 * Wave 45.) 3x32, 1x165, 1x240, 1x490 * Wave 46.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165, 1x240, 1x490 * Wave 47.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165, 1x240, 1x490 * Wave 48.) 3x32, 2x165, 1x240, 1x490 * Wave 49.) 3x32, 2x240, 1x490 * Wave 50.) 3x32, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 51.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 52.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 53.) 3x32, 1x165, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 54.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 55.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 56.) 3x32, 2x165, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 57.) 3x32, 1x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 58.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 59.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 60.) 3x32, 1x165, 1x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 61.) 3x32, 1x85, 1x165, 1x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 62.) 3x32, 2x85, 1x165, 1x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 63.) 3x32, 2x85, 2x165, 1x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 64.) 3x32, 2x85, 2x165, 2x240, 1x370, 1x490 * Wave 65.) 3x32, 2x85, 2x165, 2x240, 2x370, 1x490 * Wave 66.) 3x32, 2x490 * Wave 67.) 1x900 (JalTok-Jad) 5x 108 healers spawn when JalTok-Jad is at half health * Wave 68.) 3x900 (JalTok-Jad) 3x 108 healers spawn when each JalTok-Jad is at half health * Wave 69.) 1x1400 (TzKal-Zuk) 1x490, 1x370, 1x900 (JalTok-Jad) spawns when TzKal-Zuk is 1/3 HP. 4x lvl 250 Jal-MejJak's (Healers) when TzKal-Zuk is 200hp. Rewards Players who defeat TzKal-Zuk will be awarded the Infernal Cape. Tokkul is also given, with increasing amounts based on the wave you were defeated on. There is also a chance of obtaining the Jal-nib-rek after defeating TzKal-Zuk. References